


Let the Light Guide Your Way

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cars, China, M/M, Romance, Street Racing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sehun accidentally becomes a street racer. As it turns out, he loves it—even before he finds out that Kai's his attractive opponent.





	1. You Make Me Wanna Roll My Windows Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

Mornings were the worst.

Actually, mornings when Sehun had to be awake were the worst. 

Actually, mornings where Sehun was awake  _and_  he had to be at work  _and_  he had to drive there were the worst.  _Actually_.

He didn't mind being an accountant; it's not like math was hard or anything, and the pay was good enough for him to buy and upkeep his precious black Audi, so there was that. Indeed, his Audi was precious to him, but particularly when he got to see it sitting pristinely in his apartment garage, and  _not_  when he had to get to work by it. In other words, very rarely. Sure, an accountant's life was a relatively easy one, but Sehun hadn't exactly factored in early morning commutes into the cons of taking this job, and now getting up early enough to miss the traffic and not be late was the bane of his existence and the worst part of his day.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Sehun often muttered to himself as yet another person would swerve way too close to his vehicle and cut him off without bothering to signal—or even look.

He hated it, all of it, so about a month into the new job he'd had enough and came to an inevitable crossroads. Did he quit? Not possible; he still had student loans, not to mention car payments. Did he start taking public transportation? Ew, no; besides, if he was paying all that money for a car, Sehun wanted to use it—just not in the early morning on his way to work.

When he thought he'd considered all his options but still had no solution, Sehun posed the question to one of his work sunbaes.

"Dude," Chanyeol sunbae had exclaimed, "just buy a pass for the ring roads. It'll take a little longer coming from where you're living, but it shouldn't be any more than the length of your commute now."

"And think of it this way," Sehun's boss, Tao, had contributed as he stopped by their set of cubicles, "even if it takes no more or less time, at least there won't be traffic. I've seen the way you look at your car," he'd added with a raised eyebrow at Sehun, "no traffic means no scratches, right?" Sehun nodded; he'd grown more enthusiastic the longer he'd considered Chanyeol sunbae's suggestion, but he made sure to hide that as best he could until Tao walked away with a parting command of "Get back to work!" over his shoulder.

And so Sehun pushed aside thoughts of quitting, of the illnesses one could contract from riding even the cleanest of subways—of which, Shanghai's was not one—and forked up 1500 RMB to get his pass for the luxury of the ring roads. Driving on those elevated freeways really  _was_  a luxury too; even on just his first day as a proud ring road permit holder, Sehun had already been able to tell from the lack of ambient noise that the roads were newer and the traffic fewer. The speed limit was higher, too. Basically, that was  _driving_ , exactly as he liked it.

Of course, he'd still had to wake up at an ungodly hour so that his new commute would get him to work around the same time as his old one had, but Sehun tried not to think about that as he cruised along each morning. He'd been basically the only car on the road for almost a week, but then that first Friday had rolled around and he'd caught a glimpse of a bright green sports car approaching in his rear view mirror. Sehun thought about getting over so the driver could pass legally, but his Audi and the other's Mustang were the only cars around, so Sehun hadn't done anything, figuring that if the guy wanted to get ahead of him, he was welcome to.

Except the other car didn't pass him at all. Sehun's view of the Mustang had transferred from the rear view mirror to the right side one, but then the car had entered his blind spot and had slowly—for a sports car at least—pulled up next to the Audi so that Sehun and the other driver were matched in speed and side by side.

Sehun hadn't known what was going on, what the other driver wanted, what he was supposed to do. He'd watched a movie about Hong Kong triads the night before, though, so he did briefly imagine the Mustang's window rolling down slowly as the driver killed Sehun with an illegally acquired firearm, but then he'd brushed that off as absurd and had gunned his own engine, trying to get away as peacefully as possible. At first Sehun had thought that maneuver actually worked—until he'd looked out of his passenger window again to find that the other driver had followed his lead exactly.

So Sehun had tried honking. He did it once, but the only driver had only returned the signal before revving his engine. Not one to back down from a challenge, Sehun had done the same and ended up unintentionally shooting his Audi forward as his speed increased from 60 km/h to almost double that. Apparently, though, high speed was a language the guy in the green Mustang had understood and appreciated, so he sent his car flying forward as well, and had ended up beating Sehun's by less than half a second as both cars reached the transfer exit off the ring road by Sehun's apartment and onto the one that took him to work.

The other driver had honked once more as he got the Mustang moving again, and Sehun had done the same before turning off and going to work. He'd been high of the adrenaline of that encounter for the rest of the day, so when the same green had appeared in his mirrors that next Monday morning, Sehun knew what was coming, and he was ready.


	2. Somewhere I Can Drive All Night

Sehun tried not to grin as a familiar flash of green appeared in his mirror. It'd been almost six weeks since the first time he'd accidentally raced the Mustang, and Chanyeol sunbae had commented at work yesterday that Sehun smiled more often in the morning these days—which is why he was now trying really hard not to right now.

It was difficult, though, because these daily races had easily become the best part of Sehun's weekday morning routine; he liked the ring roads, he liked the thrill of driving fast, and he liked that there was apparently someone else out there who understood. He honked once in "Hello" and the driver of the Mustang honked twice in reply—Sehun liked to think that one meant "You ready for this?" and that the other was some variation of "What the hell, let's just go!" Sehun's foot hit his gas pedal faster than he smacked off his alarm in the mornings, yet his Audi made it to their finish line a half second behind the Mustang. Just like it always did.

To be honest, Sehun had thought he would care more about the race itself, about winning and not winning, and the fact that he always seemed to be in the second category and never the first. Except he'd realized around Week 3 of whatever this was, that the speed was what mattered; that, in itself, was all the exhilaration he needed. He paused habitually before his turn, taking the time to even his breathing before driving the rest of the way to work. Usually while he did this, the Mustang's driver backed his car up so that he didn't join Sehun in exiting this ring road for another one, before honking once in "Goodbye," and driving off. Today, though, Sehun checked his mirrors before putting his Audi in motion again—like a good driver should—but only made it a few meters before the Mustang appeared out of no where and stopped smoothly in front of him.

Sehun wondered briefly if he should be afraid. That triad movie came to mind again, but he decided there'd been no point in buttering him up if the driver of the other car were just going to kill him now; no, that wasn't mob style, and Sehun breathed a little easier.

An even worse thought occurred to him soon after. What if the driver of the green Mustang wasn't actually a man, liked Sehun had assumed since the tinted windows, though probably illegal, gave nothing away. Sehun had nothing against women, but he'd been thinking for a while that the driver, his car, and his racing style were incredibly sexy, and women were so  _not_  Sehun's type.

To his great relief, though, when the driver's door opened and Sehun's racing opponent emerged, it was a man who stood beside the Mustang—and damned if he wasn't  _sexy_. Sehun felt his jaw drop reflexively at the sight, but had to catch himself quickly because his windows, he'd just remembered, were not tinted  _at all_.

The man closed the driver's door and just stood there, leaning against it as his eyes found Sehun's and their gazes locked. He lifted one hand from where it rested carelessly at his hip and pointed it beckoningly in Sehun's direction with a strangely attractive sort of lazy nonchalance. Sehun gaped as the man still held his gaze, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat while he considered his options.

The seatbelt was pressing down hard on something that would be painfully obvious if Sehun got out of the car, so he removed that option from his list—even though it had been the gesture of "Come here" that had made him so turned on in the first place. Sehun shook his head once he'd decided for sure that he wasn't moving, and the guy raised an eyebrow at the challenge to his wordless command. Biting his lip in response, Sehun assumed the guy was just going to get in his Mustang and leave after being so blatantly refused, so Sehun took a last opportunity to check the other driver out and engrave the man's image into his brain.

He practically oozed sex appeal, arching his back against his car in a way that was equal parts confident and sinful, and made Sehun imagine all sorts of ways for the man to be arching that way while over  _him_. His tan was unusual for an Asian, but Sehun's time in Shanghai had changed some of his ingrained Korean concepts of beauty, and the man was hot despite, and maybe even because of, his bronzed skin. Sehun's gaze traveled over the man's Louis Vuitton dress shirt as he admired the way it fit his shoulders almost seamlessly, his eyes particularly lingering at the sharp cut of the man's collarbone which peeked out from behind the open buttons at the top. Finally, Sehun allowed himself to look lower, to try not to drool too obviously as the man's leather pants which looked as tight as they were red; on anyone else, Sehun thought that the entire look set against the bright green of the car would have been horrific, but on the man in front of him, the ensemble was literally breathtaking. When Sehun's eyes were satisfied, for the time being at least, they returned to the man's face, traveling past his pouty lips and perfectly angular nose to find the man's own eyes on Sehun.

He looked as if he knew exactly what Sehun had been doing, but instead of being bothered or annoyed, the man's mouth quirked crookedly to the side as if the whole situation amused him. Lifting his hand a second time, he beckoned once more, but Sehun, who's  _little problem_  was now much worse than it had been—if that were even  _possible_ —shook his head vehemently; there was no  _way_  he was getting out of the Audi in his current state. If the guy wanted Sehun, he would have to be the one who moved. Sehun almost regretted that thought as soon as it slipped out, though, because it almost seemed like the guy could read his mind. The Mustang's driver rolled his body to lift himself from off the side of the car without the use of his hands, and slowly he began walking toward the Audi while Sehun glanced down—because he almost couldn't help himself—and realized that red leather hid very little of the fact that the guy had quite a prominent erection of his own.

Gathering his wits, his Mandarin abilities, and his briefcase—for coverage—Sehun took a deep breath before he rolled down the window and relaxed his arm in the opening, all in a show of the confidence he wanted, but didn't currently have. He considered greeting the other man first, but soon decided against that course of action; if he was making the guy come to him, he might as well take this all the way.

Sehun looked down briefly as he readjusted the bag in his lap, and to his surprise, the man was there, standing at Sehun's window and wearing an infuriatingly knowing smirk. He leaned down, folding his arm right above the window so that his face and Sehun's were at exactly the same level.

"You alright there?" His voice was lyrical, and clearly amused, as he raised an eyebrow once more.

"Shut up," Sehun responded, sounding rude but not really meaning to, and hoping the man would realize that. Actually, he was so caught up in overanalyzing the man's comment and his own reply, that it took Sehun a few seconds to realize that the man spoke Mandarin like a Korean—like Sehun.

"You need help with that then?" The man still spoke in heavily accented Chinese as he chuckled deeply and thrust his chin towards Sehun's briefcase-covered crotch.

"I'm fine," Sehun's embarrassment manifested as he took a chance by switching to Korean and his voice broke on the second to last syllable of his denial.

The man looked startled for a moment, but then he grinned widely a half second later. "I can tell," he joked sarcastically, now also in Korean. "I'm Kai."

The man, Kai, continued to lean against the Audi as he stuck his other arm through the window for Sehun to shake. "Sehun."

"You're quite the driver,  _Sehun."_ Kai was practically purring as he said this, taking particular care to emphasize Sehun's name, too. "But how would you like to go for a real ride?"

Sehun felt the heat as it hit, flowing from his cheeks to pool in the pit of his stomach on the way to his groin. Still, he played dumb. "The Mustang?"

Kai's eyes became hooded and Sehun could practically feel the hunger as it stirred in the other man's gaze. "Among other things." The huskiness of his voice made Sehun shiver noticeably and Kai's smirk as naughty when he added with a whisper into Sehun's ear, "That way we  _both_  win."


End file.
